K.C.-Marisol Relationship
The relationship between K.C. Guthrie and Marisol Lewis known as Karisol (K'.C./M'arisol). Relationship History Overview The two had an affair while K.C. was still in a relationship with Jenna Middleton. Marisol first developed an interest in K.C. during the tenth season, but did not act upon her crush until the eleventh season, where she began to openly flirt with him at school and their workplace, Little Miss Steaks. K.C., who was stressed out from balancing school, raising his son, Tyson, and work, decided to pursue her, all while Jenna wasn't around. He finally broke it off with Marisol because he felt guilty and Jenna had discovered their affair. Their affair primarily took place off screen. Season 10 In [[99 Problems (1)|'99 Problems (1)']], Marisol develops a crush on K.C., and is frequently texting and flirting with him. In 99 Problems (2), Marisol borrows notes from him. Season 11 In What's My Age Again?, K.C. eyes her putting up a sign for a new dishwasher. K.C. consults her about it, and she asks him if he even minds giving up his nights to scrub disgusting plates. She then gets him an application form, in which he applies. In [[Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1)|'Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1)']], Marisol is at work with K.C. and listens to him talk about Jenna, saying she is upset that he is working too much and not helping out enough with Tyson. Marisol suggests that she can help out by playing a game where they guess if the customer's relationships will work out. After work, Marisol suggests he stay after, but he is reluctant, as he doesn't want to make Jenna more upset than she already is. She reveals, everyday after work, they have a "clean-up party," and he decides to join in. Marisol comes over to Dave and K.C. at lunch the next day, and tells K.C. that she had fun. In Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2), Marisol tells K.C. that it's Hawaiian night and that he's going to get "leied," not realizing the sexual undertones of what she said. She soon corrects herself. At work, she notices that K.C. isn't having fun being a dishwasher, so she manages to get him a job as a busboy by talking to Juan, the manager. Marisol tells him that her music player broke and that they can't have a "clean-up party." K.C. thanks her for getting him the promotion and gives her a hug. The next day at school, K.C. approaches Marisol and gives her a new music player so they can have future parties at work. Marisol then kisses him on the cheek. In Should've Said No (1), she is seen at her locker, flirting with K.C. Later, she is in the gym with K.C. when Drew approaches them. Marisol begins to ramble on about how Drew got beat up, but K.C. sends her away, so that he can speak with Drew. She is then seen at the dodgeball tournament with K.C. In Should've Said No (2), 'Marisol is seen at Degrassi Movie Night as K.C.'s date. It is inferred by K.C. when having a conversation with Dave that they've hooked up. In 'Lose Yourself (1), 'Marisol walks over to K.C. at school, holding Tyson. K.C. tells her that Jenna is coming back to school, so they have to tone their affair down. Marisol tells him that they always have work, and walks away when Jenna begins to approach K.C. In 'Lose Yourself (2), Jenna spots K.C. getting into a car with Marisol. It is confirmed by K.C. that something happened between Marisol and himself. Timeline *Start Up: Before Should've Said No (2)'' ''(1113) *Broke Up: Lose Yourself (2) (1117) **Reason: Dave told Jenna about K.C. cheating on her and he felt guilty. Gallery KC-Marisol.png D11_-April-4_-SS_0536.jpg Marisol-and-K-C-degrassi-kc-23239849-467-700.jpg tumblr_lpj6jr2JNo1qct0ifo1_400.jpg D11 may 17th ss 1270.jpg.jpg 87j,m.jpg 78yuk.jpg 98kjj.jpg Jenna-K-C-and-Marisol-degrassi-kc-23239829-467-700.jpg|Marisol is jealous of K.C. and Jenna 003612.jpg Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Category:Relationships Category:Season 10 Category:Interactions